


Memory Loss

by HarveysHoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, crash, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things aren't worth fighting over.</p>
<p>An argument. A rainy day. A slip of the wheels.</p>
<p>Three simple things can take away so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. Enjoy. :)

They told him it was a motorcycle accident. A collision with a Lorry. They also told him that it may be fatal. Of course, he didn't believe them.

He _couldn't_ believe them.

How could he?

The only rainy day out of the three hundred and fifty sunny days in Malibu. The biggest argument in their relationship just happened to occur on that same day.

Hell, he didn't even know Tony owned a Harley Davidson Motorcycle, never mind having the ability to drive one.

It was the alerting ring of his new iPhone that had him here just now. The funny thing is, he was actually driving to his office to talk to his husband.

To apologise.

And then he gets the news of his lovers' near-death experience.

Sure, he's had loads of them.

But this one was different.

This wasn't any Iron Man. This wasn't any mission Fury had sent him on in the suit.

This was Tony. Plain Tony and the vehicle.

This was... so... _human._

When Steve answered his mobile, the news hit him like a pile of bricks. He had swerved his Range Rover into the side of the highway, breath catching in his throat.

_"Sir, Mr Stark has been in an accident on the freeway. This number was the emergency contact on his list. If you would..."_

Steve hadn't listened to the rest as he put the car in drive and sped the rest of the way, confusion and worry clouding his mind.

As the tyres of his vehicle screeched to a halt, the blonde haired soldier all but leaped out of the car. It was no doubting the fact that it was _Tony_.

_His Tony._

Medics were scattered all over the place, surrounding the body unconscious on the concrete below them. Steve gripped a strong hold of the door handle behind him, knuckles turning white. He was hoping that they had identified the body wrong.

But who doesn't know Tony Stark?

His heart clawed it's way up his throat, making any words he had disappear. With every step he took, his legs neared buckling underneath him.

His blue eyes caught the sight of the mess of brown hair and closed eyes, long and dark eyelashes spread on the top of his injured cheek bones. That was when Steve's world collapsed and all oxygen was taken from the air around him.

He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to rewind to the very beginning when they had met. So he could of said yes to all of those times Tony had asked him out. Even if it was just a dare from Rhodey or truly from the heart. He _wished_ they had been together longer.

He wished that this wasn't... That this wasn't real.

_It_. _Couldn't_. _Be_. _Real_.

"I'm going to have to cut into his chest," he could hear the woman dressed in green speak out. "We have to be quick." The Captain watched in horror as the red head pierced a hole in either side of Tony's chest, just below his armpits, clearly testing if there were any abnormalities with his lungs.

Tony wore a face mask over his mouth and they had him on his back, shirt off. What worried Steve even more was the fact that he could barely see Tony's chest rising as he breathed.

"Alright, it seems that there is a direct puncture to his right lung, his left elbow looks broken..." Steve listened to the main medic trail off before a flash of panic appeared in her green eyes, "his heart rate is fluctuating and his blood pressure has gone up, Let's get him in the chopper ASAP."

Tony was wheeled on a gurney to the blue coloured chopper that was landed near them and Steve suddenly felt a small hand on his elbow. He flinched, "Hey, Steve..."

"Bruce..." He whimpered, turning around and hugging the smaller man. "He's...he-"

"Shhh..." he hushed him, "he'll be alright, he'll be alright."

Steve and Bruce were told to meet them at the hospital. They took Steve's car and Bruce drove since the blonde was in such a terrible state.

_What if they lost him during the flight?_

He was pulled through the hospital's main doors as Bruce gripped his hand tightly. They approached the main desk and Bruceleaned his free elbow on the surface, "Tony Stark." Was all he said.

Tony was in surgery at the moment, room 205. Steve sat in the chair beside Bruce, his hand rubbed the other man's shoulders, soothingly as the tears poured down his face finally.

When the older doctor walked up to them, Steve could tell that the news wasn't anything good.

The man cleared his throat before speaking, "luckily, we managed to save him..." He attempted a small smile. "But we don't know - we have to wait until he awakens - but... there are signs of memory loss... the worst case scenario, brain damage. I am very..."

Steve didn't hear the rest, only watched the doctor spin and retreat back down the corridor.

_Memory loss._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you cried. Please leave feedback. Thank you! :)


End file.
